Rien qu'un cadeau
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: Un cadeau, un souvenir, une amitié, un concert et tout bascule. Venez lire cet OS très mignon et pleins de belles chansons de Ed Sheeran. Si vous ne connaissez pas, aller l'écouter il est vraiment génial Resumé pourris mais l'hsitoire est vraiment chou!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _"-AHHHHHH JEAN !_

 _-Mhh...quoi?  
-Regardes!"_

On était dans les couloirs du lycée et tout le monde nous regardait. Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte pourtant Jean si. Je le voyais, son air agacé quotidien. Je foncais sur lui, trébucha comme à mon habitude et atterit dans ses bras. Les gens sifflaient, nous fixaient et répandaient déjà, sûrement, des rumeurs à notre sujet. J'étais trop excité pour m'en soucier. Le second concerné se releva brusquement, les sourciles froncés et les joues rouges.

 _"-Non mais putain! Tu peux pas faire attention? Sérieux, merde! Mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher c'est trop te demander?_

 _-Excuse moi Jean, je voulais pas. J'étais venu pour te montrer.._

 _-Non! C'est bon! A force de me courrir après, de me suivre comme un chien et de tomber sur moi on va nous prendre pour des pédés."_

Je me reculais, ayant perdu tout enthousiasme à lui montrer ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Les lycéens, autour de nous, s'éparpillaient car la sonnerie venait de retentir. Il me regardait avec fureur et agacement. Je n'avais rien fais, j'avais juste trébuché et je m'étais rattrapé à lui, c'est tout. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ca d'un coup? Je sais qu'il n'est jamais de bonne humeur mais pas à ce point...du moins pas avec moi.

Je le voyais partir et se perdre dans la masse d'adolsecents, m'abandonnant dans le couloir, désormais vide. Je baissais la tête sur ce que je tenais en main. Une enveloppe blanche que je devais lui donner, un simple cadeau qui l'aurait fait sourire, ne serait ce qu'un fraction de seconde. J'avais le regard dans le vide, perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la réalité, remarquant que j'étais en retard. J'alla donc en cours, frustré de la réaction de mon ami.

La matinée se passa très mal. Il ne me parlait pas et tirait la gueule tout le long de la matinée. L'heure du déjeuné était arrivé. Il était déjà assis, à manger seul, dans le calme. Avec mon plateau et mon sac sur le dos je n'osais pas m'assoir avec lui. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je tira la chaise en face de lui, posa mon plateau sur la table et m'assit.

 _"-Si je m'assied en face de toi et si je mange avec toi, ça fait trop pédés peut être?"_

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers moi.

 _"-Ecoute, je suis désolé. C'est sortit tout seul. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et tu étais là au mauvais moment. Après, tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant non?_

 _-Ouais. Sauf que j'étais venu pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, pour te donner le sourire! Mais bien sur quand Monsieur Kirschtein est de mauvaise humeur il lâche ses nerfs sur la seul personne qui le supporte. Et bah tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre moi aussi de ton humeur de merde!"_

Je lui lanca l'enveloppe, me leva sans avoir mangé et partit. C'était la première fois que je m'énervais contre lui. Quand je fis ma petite tyrade, je voyais sa tête se décomposer à petit feu. Je le vis juste prendre l'enveloppe dans ses mains avec un air ahurri et peiné en l'ouvrant. Il m'avait tellement énervé.

Je ne lui adressa pas la parole du reste de la journée réussissant à l'éviter la plupart du temps. L'étape la plus dur sera l'arrêt de bus. Ouais, normalement on prend le bus ensemble le soir... le matin aussi. Oh mon dieu! S'il essaye de me parler? De s'excuser? Je suis incapable de faire la tête à quelqu'un et encore moins à Jean! Je panique! Bon...je me calme. De toute facon j'ai une heure pour trouver un plan pour ne pas lui parler.

J'attendais à l'arrêt de bus, dans le froid depuis vingt minutes déjà. Etrangement, le temps passait plus vite en sa compagnie et le froid était ...moins froid? Bizarrement, il n'était pas là. Pourtant il était sorti avant moi des cours.

Je me perdais dans mes explicatons quand je le vis arriver, la tête baissé, se tripotant les mains. Il avait les joues rouges à cause du froid et son bonnet gris lui cachait simplement l'arrière de la tête. Ses mèches crèmes sortaient un peu partout de sous son bonnet ce qui le rendait terriblement cool, décontracté. Il était anxieux, je le savais. A chaque fois qu'il jouait avec ses mains, ça signifiait qu'il stressait pour quelque chose. Il vint à moi avec son tique et je me mis à paniquer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire. Comme un con j'ai juste incliné la tête vers l'avant, parce que oui! C'est bien connu, quand tu baisses ta tête comme un soumis tu as la faculté de disparaître comme par magie!

 _"-M-marco? Je peux te parler une seconde?_

 _-Tu veux peut être parler en privée? Parce que c'est vrai, deux potes qui ce parlent à un arrêt de bus il n'y a pas plus pédés. Même le début d'un mauvais porno gay non?_

 _-S'il-te-plais, arrête avec ça... Je ne le pensais pas...s'il-te-plais sois pas faché...je.. je répète ce que je vais te dire depuis tout à l'heure. Putain je suis ridicule,_ me dit-il en riant légèrement et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête _, j'ai été con de réagir comme ça avec toi surtout que tu ne le méritais pas du tout. Tu es toujours parfait avec moi et tu t'en prends pleins la gueule à chaque fois. Je comprend que tu m'en veuilles, que tu ne veuilles plus me parler et reprendre ton cadeau mais je tente ma chance et je te demande d'oublier et de venir avec moi là-bas. Et je te promet que je serais moins con, moins bâtard avec toi. S'il-te-plais... je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre pour un putain de caractère à la con!"_

J'étais bouche-bée. Depuis le temps que je le connais, depuis la primaire environ, il ne s'était jamais excusé, pour rien, même quand il m'avait cassé le nez en CM2 avec son ballon de foot. C'était un moment à marquer d'une pierre blanche. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche les imitants. On venait de rater notre bus mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Il venait de s'excuser et je devais réagir!

 _"T-tu... tu t'e excusé?_

 _-Ouais,_ me repondit-il en rougissant _, je le fais pas souvent, même jamais mais j'ai déjà dépassé les bornes en te gueulant ça au visage ce matin. Tu me pardonnes?_

 _-E-euh ... oui oui! Bien sûr._

 _-Et on partage ton cadeau? Parce que je pense que s'il y a deux billets c'est pas pour rien!_

 _-Oui!"_

Je me leva et marcha dans le froid en sa compagnie. Bien évidemment nous avions raté le dernier bus de la soirée et nous devions rentrer à pieds. Je souriait, la tête baissé et lui, légèrement gêné avec des joues d'une teinte rosée sûrment dû au froid. Un long moment se passa sous un silence que je m'efforca de combler.

 _"Une tête de mule qui s'excuse pour la première fois, on ne peut que la pardonner!_

 _-Roh! Tu dis n'importe quoi! Je me suis déjà excusé avant. Tiens! Quans je t'avais cassé le nez en CM2_

 _-Non! J'ai jamais eu d'excuses pour ça n'y pour rien d'ailleurs. Et pour le ballon tu m'as juste dis que c'était bien fait pour moi et que je n'avais pas à être ici quand tu tirais._

 _-Bah j'avais raison._

 _-Comme si c'était de MA faute peut être!"_

Et nous partîmes dans un fou rire, se remémorant des anecdotes honteuses ou amusantes jusqu'à chez nous. Comme chaque soir on ce salua et se sépara chacun de notre côté. Cette fois-ci j'avais un plus grand sourire que d'habitude!

 _"Haaa...Jean!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

J'étais enfin prêt. J'avais un jean noir avec un T-shirt manche courte noir ou il y avait la tête d'Ed Sheeran. Oui, j'étais fan, tout comme Jean.

Il devait venir me chercher à 19h car ça commencait a 20h. Il sonna. Je mis mes vans rouge, je pris un gilet gris clair et je sortis pour me diriger vers lui quand je le vis et...je m'arrêta net. Jean était en T-shirt gris manche courte, jean bleu déchiré à certains endroits, une chemise rouge à carreaux et des docs. Il avait égallement son bonnet gris et ses lunettes de Hipster qu'il mettait qu'en ma présence. J'adorais ce style. Il était vraiment classe et ça m'étonnait qu'il n'avais toujours pas de copine. Ou alors il me le dis pas... non il me le dirait! Peut être que Sasha l'aime? Ou bien lui? De toute façon ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ce qui m'arrêta c'était ses bras, découvert, en pleins mois de mars!

 _''-Jean tu va geler! Prend une veste avec toi!_

 _-Non c'est bon t'inquiète._

 _-Mais Jean! Tu pour-_

 _-Je t'ai dis que c'était bon! T'en fais pas, j'ai pas froid. Au pire j'ai ma chemise! Bon on y va?''_

Je ne répliqua pas, n'insista pas. Je n'avais aucune envie que la soirée débute par une prise de tête. On pris le métro, marcha un peu en parlant de tout et de rien puis on arriva devant la salle de concert. On était tellement exités. Il y avait une affiche énorme, rouge avec des lumières étincellantes qui formaient les lettres en majuscules ''ED SHEERAN''. Enfin, on y était! On c'était promis au collège que s'il passait on irait tout les deux le voir. Une autre affiche, plus petite sur laquelle était marquée en gros ''Avertissement'', nous informa que ce concert serait filmé et durant la chanson final, une caméra filmerait le public qui, à ce moment là, devrait s'embrasser. Cela fera office d'un nouveau clip. J'avais hâte de savoir quel serait la chanson qui clouerait le concert. On entra, montra nos billets comme à chaque concert et partis dans la fosse ou Jean poussa le monde afain de ce mettre devant la scène.

Ce concert était génial. Il était arrivé sur scène et nous avait fait un magnifique discours nous remerciant de l'aimer et d'être là ce soir. Il commenca par ''Lego House'', continua avec '' Photograph'', ''Thinking out loud'', ''The Man'', ''Drunk'' et une quinzaine d'autres encore. Le concert allait bientôt ce terminer et il chanta ''All of the stars'' pour terminer. C'était l'une de mes préférés.

Bien sur avec Jean, on ne faisait que chanter toutes les chansons et on dainsait également! C'était vraiment parfait. Il venait de terminer sa chanson quand nous étions à bout de souffle, en sueur en attendant avec impatience la dernière chanson.

 _''-And now, for the last song which is filming, I ask you to sing with me until the camera film you. At this moment, kiss your lover! Thanks''_

Je baissais la tête. Et si on avait pas de copine? Si on était venu qu'avec son meilleur ami? Tant pis! Je ne ferais que chanter!

Il débuta la chanson. Je regardais Jean et divint cramoisie. ''Kiss me'', il l'a chantait. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles! Cette Chanson! Celle-là, pas une autre pour la fin! C'était sur cette chanson que Jean et moi avions découvert ce point commun, pour la musique et pour cet artiste. Il me regarda aussi en me faisant des signes pour savoir si je me souvenais de la signification de cette chanson. Elle signifiait bien plus pour moi. Je fermais les yeux en écoutant les paroles me transpercer le coeur un petit peu plus à chaque note jouée. Je frémissais, elle m'emportait. Je m'approcha de Jean et il me dit :

 _''-La caméra passe. Tu crois qu'il nous filmes nous?_

 _-...Jean...?_

 _-Mmh?''_

Je m'approchais encore puis l'embrassa sur les paroles _''Kiss me like you wanna be loved'_ ' . La caméra se figea sur nous, lui les yeux grand ouvert et les joues rouges et moi dans mon élan, les yeux fermés puis me décollant doucement de lui, très géné. Je levais les yeux sur l'écran et je voyais les images repasser en boucle, moi me jetant sur Jean pour l'embrasser. Les gens sifflaient et applaudissaient. Le concerné regarda la scène puis le chanteur, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. La chanson se termina, Ed Sheeran nous salua tous, parti de la scène laissant ses fans s'en aller petit à petit.

Depuis mon geste envers Jean, c'était le grand silence entre nous, le gêne y avait trouvé sa place. Il quitta la salle alors je le suivis. Cependant, ses pas et son rythme était trop rapide pour moi. Je n'osais pas lui dire qu'il marchait trop vite pour moi, trop honteux de ce que j'avais fait. Je pris donc le bas de son pull et m'y accrocha les joues rosies et la tête baissé en ne voulant pas le lâcher. Jean quant à lui devint rouge pivoine, continua de marcher sans rien dire en se perdant dans la foule.

Nous étions presque arrivé à la station de métro, dans la même position que celle que nous étions en sortant de la salle de concert sans s'être adressé la parole. Je me posais tellement de questions en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il me détestait? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien? A-t-il apprecié ce baisé? Est-ce qu'il va m'en vouloir à vie? Je le dégoute? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, m'imaginant le pire. L'abandon de Jean ou autres. C'était mon meilleur ami avant tout et je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments gâche tout. C'est pour ça que depuis que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui lorsque nous avions écouté pour la première fois ''Kiss me'' ensemble je m'efforcais de rien laisser voir, refouler mes sentiments, juste être un ami! Son ami! Et puis.. ce qu'il m'a dit '' On va nous prendre pour des pédés'', il ne devait pas être pour. Je commencais à paniquer. Plus qu'il y a deux minutes. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça! Sans rien faire!

 _''-J-Jean...?''_

Il se retourna violemment me faisant le lâcher. Je me reculais légèrement, tremblant de froid et un peu de peur. Je rougissais, la tête basse, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure.

 _''-Je..tu...par-pa...désolé...bétise..une erreur...j'aurais j-jamais dû..être ''pédés" c'est...c'est pas bien..pour toi..tu ..pardon...désolé...''_

Ma gorge se nouait et les larmes montaient peu à peu. Je n'arrivais pas à faire une phrase complète sans bégayer, claquer des dents où en sanglotant. Il s'approcha de moi, je me recula. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Trop peureux? Trop gamin? Je ne le saurais jamais. Il s'approcha encore de moi et pris mon visage dans ses mains. Il avait les mains chaudes comme à son habitude. Même s'il faisait -15°C il avait les mains chaudes. Donc, il les avaient sur mes joues glacés, et humide à cause de mes pleures. Mes larmes coulaient et tombaient sur ses doigts. Ses pouces se dirigea doucement vers mes yeux, me carressant mon visage, ce qui m'offrit un frisson et m'essuya mes larmes. Son visage était tout prêt du mien. Je le contemplais avec des grands yeux tout rouge..encore pleins de larmes. Juste..de manière pathétique.

 _''-Ne pleure pas d'accord Marco?''_

Incapable de lui répondre, j'hocha la tête. Il n'a jamais été aussi doux avec moi. Dans ses gestes où bien même dans ses paroles. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Mon coeur me lâcha. Je fermais les yeux, immobile et lui aussi en me collant à lui, toujours en me tenant le visage délicatement. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa. Il faisait froid, les gens nous regardaient mais le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il m'a suffit d'un baisé pour me détendre, m'enlever toutes ses idées noirs. Il se recula ensuite, doucement, gèné.

 _''-euh...je..écoute..tu..pourquoi?''_

Je me posais tellement de questions encore une fois. Mon ventre avec des papillons dedans, mon coeur m'arrachant la poitrine, mes jambes qui me lâchaient et moi qui n'en revenait pas! Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir correctement. Il prit ma main et me tira dans ses bras puis il me serra. Il n'a jamais été aussi tactile non plus. Son doux et chaleureux corps contre le mien, m'entourant. C'était une sensation si excquise. Il ne disait rien, il me serrait tout simplement.

 _''T-Tu... m'aimes?''_ demandais-je doucement, la tête collé à sa poitrine.

Il me sourit tendrement. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. C'était apaisant et reposant de le sentir me câliner et d'entendre son coeur battre. Je l'aimais, c'était plus fort que moi.

 _''-Et...les...les..les pédés?''_

Il me releva la tête de ses doigts sous mon menton pour que je le regarde. Il me regardait peiné et triste.

 _''-J'ai été con je te l'ai dis. Excuse-moi. Je t'aime Marco, je t'aime. Et on sera des pédés ensemble si tu veux bien encore de moi?''_

Encore un hochement de tête. Les larmes remontaient encore et je me mis à pleurer comme un enfant, chétif, faible. Il me recolla encore à lui et me chuchota des pardons et des je t'aime sans s'arrêter. Pour lui répondre, je le serra aussi fort que je le pu, comme si après ça, il ne serait qu'n rêve, un souvenir, un idéal que je n'aurais pu toucher qu'une fois.

 _''-On en reparle à la maison d'accord?''_

Il me prit la main et nous partîmes dans le métro. J'étais sur qu'une fois chez nous, ce qui ce dirait ne serait pas méchant.

 _''Un pédé, c'est un gros mot, c'est pour parler d'un homosexuelle. Et un homosexuelle c'est un homme qui aime un autre homme. Mais il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Il faut juste le respecter...parce que ça reste de l'amour.''_

 _-Les petits mouchoirs_


End file.
